


Deckerstar One Shot Compilation

by MuffinTopDeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinTopDeckerstar/pseuds/MuffinTopDeckerstar
Summary: Different scenarios revolving around Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar. (Trixie will probably be involved.) I'm only just starting to write seriously so I apologise for any amateur mistakes :)Also published on Wattpad: MufiinTopDeckerstar
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first piece of work on AO3. I know it isn't the longest one-shot but I hope to improve the more I write. Enjoy!

Chloe knows. Dan knows. Ella doesn't. Lucifer and Chloe walked into the precinct early on a Tuesday morning. "Lucifer Morningstar? To work? Early?!" They both look up and smiled at the tiny forensics scientist. "Well, Miss Lopez. Things can change." Lucifer chuckled a he walked off to talk to Maze, Ella was left snapping her fingers in front of Chloe's face. "Decker.... Decker you with me?" "Huh what? Oh yeah. What did you say?" "I said I thought you and Lucifer weren't on speaking terms." "Well, we figured it out but. We are trying to take it slow." Ella clapped her hands excitedly and Chloe smiled. "You know, Lucifer can be a big softie sometimes." "I'm sure I can detective, however. I'm not sure telling Miss Lopez that is exactly keeping our relationship under wraps." Chloe blushed and he smiled. "Do we have a bad guy to catch? If it's paperwork I'm going to Lux." Lucifer whined and Chloe and Ella chuckled. "No not yet. There will be a case but first, new Lieutenant, Listen up."

The three of them turned to face the stairs, where a man not much shorter than Lucifer was stood smiling. "Hey everyone! I'm Lieutenant Casey Brooks." He beamed. He gave the usual boring speech and then everyone went back to work. Lucifer was sat annoying Chloe while she was finishing some paperwork and then Lieutenant Brooks walked over. "Detective Decker, a pleasure to meet you. And you are?" "Lucifer Morningstar, civilian consultant." "Ah yes, of course. Decker, a word?" She left her chair and Lucifer stared at the Lieutenant the whole way. "Hey man, chill. He's talked to most of the people around here." "Yes but you see Daniel, that is the detective." "And?" "Well, I, argh. Forget it." He huffed and Dan sat on Chloe's desk and smiled. "Jealous are we Lucifer?" "The Devil doesn't get jealous." He growled.

 **In the Lieutenant's office**  
"So umm. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for a coffee tomorrow after work." The Lieutenant said after a while. "I...I would love to but. You don't mind if I bring my boyfriend along?" "Boyfriend?" He questioned. "Oh, of course, Lucifer. We were going to take my daughter, Trixie, shopping in the afternoon." The Lieutenant became flustered. "Oh ummm. I have to take this." Chloe smirked as he picked up his phone and she walked out of his office, walking back over to her desk, where the love of her life was talking to her ex-husband. "You two getting along then?" "Well, Detective Douche here thinks the Devil gets jealous." "I wonder why he would think that." Chloe said sarcastically. "See Daniel. What did the Lieutenant want?" Lucifer asked and Chloe rolled her eyes. "He wanted to go out for coffee." His eyes flared red, but with a look from Chloe and Dan he managed to control it and they returned to their brown colour. "I said if we were to go, you would have to come because we were taking Trix shopping." Lucifer looked up frowning. "He simply left to take a phone call, so your jealousy was not needed." They got called for a case and Chloe was driving her and Lucifer to the scene. "You know, Detective. I'm starting to think that I should be the Lieutenant." "Why's that?" She asked turning to look at him. "Because, whoever is in that role seems to have a thing for you, therefore I belong in that role." "Yes but Lucifer. Every time a Lieutenant has had a 'thing' for me, it hasn't turned out well for them." "Maybe I shouldn't be a Lieutenant after all then."


	2. t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short :/

Chloe's PoV  
I woke up in between silk sheets and smiled remembering last night. Lucifer had his wings out and they were almost creating a cocoon around us. "Lucifer. Lucifer." He shifted slightly and I sighed when he fell back asleep. I let my fingers run through the stubble on his face and he smiled turning his head to kiss my palm. "Good morning detective." "Morning Lucifer. As much as I would love to stay here. We have to go to work." "Detective. I'm sure work can wait. You don't want to be here with me?" "Course I do. However, I have one question." "Ask away darling." "Well. Why are your wings out?" "Well. If you must know. I woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare that involved you getting harmed. So I may or may not have used my wings to make myself feel better." He blushed and I smiled my lips dusting his gently. "Well, I find it adorable." "The devil isn't adorable." "Yes, you are. Now come on. Work." He let out a sigh and we rushed around to get dressed and I left to go to the crime scene however Lucifer needed to talk to Linda. I pulled up and met Ella. 

"Decker! Hey." "Hey, Ella." She smiled and I knew she was bursting to tell me something. "Come on spit it out." "I don't know if I should. You could feel bad." "What happened Ella." "Well. Last night. About 12. My phone was ringing and it was you. So I picked up thinking it was an emergency and well. I caught the beginning of your wild night with the devil." "Ms Lopez?! How long were you on the line for." We both turned around and Lucifer was left gaping and I lifted his jaw to close his mouth and he gave me that cheeky smile. "Well. I mean. I needed to make sure it was Lucifer so I stayed for a while. Then it went quiet and I could barely hear it so I guessed you'd moved away and I hung up." "Ella!" "What? It was cute." "The devil isn't damn cute and nothing about him is." I rolled my eyes and Ella chuckled. "Well. Sorry. I left as soon as I knew decker wasn't having a fling with some random guy." Me and Lucifer chuckled and he caught my lips in a quick kiss and I looked at him. "Lucifer. What have I told you about work and us." He looked at me confused before something clicked. "You said that we had to keep it quiet and go slow I believe. However last night was the complete opposite if I remember correctly." "Lucifer. No more. When we are working. We are partners. When we are not-." "You are my girlfriend." I nodded and he smiled. His British accent would forever hold a special place in my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you
> 
> Twitter: MuffinTopLuci  
> Wattpad: MuffinTopDeckerstar
> 
> xxxx


	3. t h r e e

"Lucifer!" Trixie whisper yelled as she latched onto his middle. "Yes hello, small human. Now. You know what day it is right?" "Thursday?" Trixie questioned. "No urchin. Today is Valentine's Day. And since your mother has been working a lot I thought we could make her breakfast in bed and watch those sappy movies she likes." "Ooh. That sounds fun Lucifer." Lucifer nodded and they set to work on making some pancakes and some fruit on top with syrup and the lot. Trixie insisted on writing her a card so Lucifer sped her along and she put the card on the tray that Lucifer helped her carry to her mother's room. 

Chloe woke and smiled at the two of them. "Hey, you two. Wait. Is the kitchen still tidy?" "Yes, Chloe. The kitchen is just fine. Now. I believe today is somewhat special for humans." Chloe jumped up and gasped. "Is it our anniversary? Is it your birthday? Oh my gosh, babe, I'm so-." "Detect- Chloe. Relax. It's Valentine's Day and I told you I didn't want to be a normal human today so breakfast in bed and movies all day?" She nodded and Trixie was just smiling. They all picked at the stack of pancakes and when Lucifer left to put them away Trixie shuffled closer to her mum. "Mummy?" "Yeah monkey?" "You love Lucifer?" "Yes, I do." "And Lucifer loves you?" "Yes, urchin I believe I do." "Well. I was wondering. I don't get to see my real dad anymore because he thinks Charlotte is more important (let's just imagine Charlotte is alive and with Dan). I was thinking I should maybe start calling Lucifer dad. I mean. He's here most days and I have auntie maze." "Monkey you know Lucifer doesn't like the whole touchy parenting stuff." "Actually I. I think I would like that." Chloe and Trixie looked at Lucifer and he blushed. "That's. If it's ok with your mother urchin." Lucifer stuttered and Chloe smiled. "Luce. She can call you whatever you are both comfortable with. If you want to call Lucifer dad monkey and he likes it then that's fine by me. But if he asks you to stop then you must ok?" Trixie nodded and Lucifer smiled gently kissing his detective's forehead and his step-daughter's cheek. "But Lucifer. You do realise what being her dad includes?" "Having all her demon friends in my car I know. I'm sure I can handle it a few times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go 
> 
> xxxx


	4. f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut (not in detail and pretty crappy)

"Please don't go. I love you. You can't leave." Chloe begged, gripping his shirt letting her tears roll freely down her cheeks. "My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been." Lucifer murmured reaching his hand up to cup her cheek, carefully caressing it with his thumb. She let her grip relax slightly and he smiled sadly. He leant closer pressing his lips to hers just brushing them together before pulling away. "Detective..." Chloe looked up and it was only then that he. Lucifer bloody Morningstar realised what he wanted. What he truly desired. "I want you, Chloe." "Then have me Lucifer. I'm giving myself to you so take me." That was all that needed to be said before he let his hands hook around her waist and pull her even closer to his carved chest. 

Smut warning ⚠️ 

She gripped his shirt tighter than ever. "Detective are you sure this is what you want?" Lucifer questioned. She nodded and he kissed her slowly to start with before licking her bottom lip as a way of asking for permission. She complied and he let her roam his mouth for a while. He was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt and pulled away to take it off. She jumped as a way of telling him to go inside. They barely made it to the piano before he sat her down and she unbuttoned his shirt and flung it behind her. She gripped his bare shoulders making a small moan leave his mouth. He moved away from her lips and left fleeting kisses on her jawline working down to the place she craved him to be. He let her zip slide down and threw her jeans across the room smiling when he realised just how wet she was. He shimmied her underwear down her legs and she groaned in pleasure at the sudden contact. He latched his lips onto her clit and it wasn't long before Chloe was riding out her high. Lucifer unbuckled his belt and left it on the floor picking his detective up and laying her on the bed. He positioned himself above her and she unzipped his suit pants and he gasped when her fingers toyed with the waistband of his silk boxer shorts. "My my detective. After all his time it seems you do want me." Lucifer teased. His British accent making her lips curve into a sly smile. "Shut up and fuck me dammit." "As you wish love." He slipped out of his boxers and left small purple bruises along her collarbone. He was in and she could sure as hell feel him. "Come on Chloe darling. Once more. For me come on. Ladies first." She reached her climax and Lucifer followed swiftly afterwards. "Oh my god." "Darling I can assure you that nothing that just happened had anything to do with my father." Chloe smiled as he pulled out and suddenly his wings sprouted out of his shoulder blades and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't put them away. "Don't worry about it. If anything it makes you look hot." He smiled and Chloe ran her fingers along the pure white feathers. He let out a moan of pleasure and she smiled. She yawned and Lucifer smiled warmly. "Seems our shenanigans have tired you out my darling." He joked and she smiled weakly before looking up at him. "Lucifer?" "Yes, Chloe?" "Can you keep these out? It makes me feel...." She stopped herself and Lucifer smiled softly. "Makes you feel what Chloe?" "Makes me feel safe." She admitted in embarrassment. "Of course I can. Come here." She let him bring her into him the close contact making her warm. He wrapped his wings around them both enclosing them in their own little safety shell. "I love you." She blurted out and he smiled again. "Well, it would appear that I love you too detective. Even if I only just realised it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	5. f i v e

Chloe Decker-Morningstar and her husband Lucifer Morningstar were laid limbs tangled under the silk sheets of a king sized bed. The door opened and a little four year old ran in and jumped on her father. "Daddy!" Lucifer awoke with a start and was prepared to attack anyone who dared go near his detective but his face relaxed when he noticed his little Ayla. "Good morning my little spawn. Are your brother and sister awake?" She shook her head and Lucifer smiled. "Don't be sad little one. How about you lay with me and mummy for a while." "Please!" Chloe turned over and nuzzled further into Lucifers chest. "Morning mummy!" "Shh. Ayla darling. Mummy is still tired. Lay down my little spawn. I'll make breakfast soon." Chloe smiled up and her husband as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before letting his daughter relax on his chest. He was a lot more accustomed to human emotions and their way of expressing them however if one of his children gave him a surprise hug he would tense up a little bit. Trixie was now 13 years old and stayed with her mum and step-dad 90% of the time. She had grown apart from Dan and was closer to Lucifer. Ayla (4 years old) and Brodie (6 months old) were lucifers own. Lucifer and Chloe had tied the knot a few years after confessing their undying love for each other and had their first child two years after that. "Mum? Dad?" 

Chloe looked up to see trixie stood at their door smiling. "Hey monkey. What's wrong?" "Well. I was wondering if I could go to Archies in a while." "Who's this Archie guy?" "Dad. Really?" "Come on urchin. I mean no harm." "Well. He's just a friend. We've been friends since 1st grade (is that just an American thing because in England we have year groups?)." "Trixie get ready and you can go after breakfast." "Oh and. Brodie is up." They smiled and she left to get ready. "Daddy daddy. Do the cool trick with your eyes." Lucifer sighed and looked at Chloe. "You decided to show them. They are half angels. They love it." He flashed his red eyes and Ayla squealed happily much to the displeasure of her father. "Now now little devil. You know there's no need to scream." Ayla smiled and pecked her dads cheek before running to annoy her older sister. 

Brodie started crying and Lucifer jumped up. "Can I get him? Please please please?" They always argued over who would go to get their smallest child. Never against it always eager. "But luci." He looked at his wife and scowled. "Fine. But I get to tomorrow?" She chuckled and kissed him sweetly before leaving to bring their son into their lounge area. "Ayla Lilith. Who taught you those words?" Lucifer froze knowing exactly what was coming. "Samael!" He knew he was in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually kind of enjoyed this one :)
> 
> xxxx


	6. s i x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings: Mentions of death, guns, nightmares

"Lucifer?" Chloe woke up with a start in a pool of sweat. She had had the weirdest dream.

_Dream_

_She was in a strange place. It was like a room and trixie, Dan and Lucifer were stood in front of her. "Go on trixie. He's a monster shoot." Trixie was holding a gun to lucifers chest and he had his hands raised. I walked closer to trixie and she looked at me. "Mummy he's not a monster is he?" I shook my head and she lowered the gun. Dan grabbed it and shot Lucifer straight in the head. "Lucifer!"_

Real life _  
_

Chloe wrapped her arms round herself and looked around. "Luci?! Lucifer please!" She yelled whilst she was sobbing and the bed dipped next to her and Lucifer pulled her into his chest. "Chloe. Chloe love what's wrong?" "You're here? Oh thank god." He looked confused and she just wrapped her arms around him and cuddled his chest. "What happened darling?" "Dan. Dan was making trixie shoot you. She didn't but then Dan grabbed the gun and it your head and you bled because I was near you-." "Oh darling. I'm here. I'm ok. I promise you love I'm truly alive." He cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead. "We're ok. It was just a nightmare darling. Everything's fine." "But. I was there and you were vulnerable. That happens. But you still jump in front of axes and bullets to save me?" "Obviously. I mean. I'm sure my father would be delighted to meet you but the bastard isn't getting his hands on you yet. Certainly not until me and you have enjoyed out time together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	7. s e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Enjoy!

The whole gang (Chloe, Ella, Lucifer, Maze, Dan etc.) were at Lux for Linda's birthday and there had been a few surprises. Amenadiel and Linda had come out publicly as a couple, Ella and Dan were in the works and Chloe and Lucifer. Well they were just being deckerstar. Dancing around each other with feeling floating around them. Even trixie knew they both liked each other. 

Everyone was having a drink and having a good time when suddenly Ella shouted for truth or dare. Everyone gathered in a circle in the middle of the club and Chloe rested her head on Lucifers shoulder feeling a little dizzy. "Right so. Linda can start. And then the person gets asked asks and then yeah." Everyone nodded and Linda started. "Dan. Truth or dare?" "Do you still have feelings for Chloe?" He nodded slowly and Lucifer wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist bringing her closer to his side. "Right oh umm. Ella truth or dare?" "Dare?" She said a little unsurely. "I dare you to kiss Lucifer." Maze choked on her martini and looked up. "Ellen and Lucifer?" Lucifer shook his head. "Detective douche. Ms Lopez. I don't think this-." Ella cut him off with a quick peck on the lips and he blushed making everyone chuckle. A few rounds went by without anything exciting and then it was mazes turn. "Decker. Truth or dare?" "Screw it I probably won't remember this tomorrow anyway. Dare." "Well you might remember this. I dare you to do seven minutes in hell with the devil himself in that storage room." Chloe bit on the inside of her cheek thinking what she wanted to do. No what the professional thing to do would be. She wanted Lucifer just as much as the next girl. Probably even more but. They were partners. Nothing more. "If the detective isn't comfortable with it th-." Chloe just kissed him and he gasped. Maze chuckled. "Go on Luce. To the storage room with your girl." He smiled and took Chloe's hand leading her to said room. 

Smut warning 

As soon as they shut the door he was pushed against it and his lips connected to Chloe's. Small moans left his mouth turning them both on and his hand pulled her hair exposing her neck. He left harsh kisses all on her neck and collar bone. He moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and was quick to lift it over her head and let it drop to the floor. He noticed the security camera in the top corner and just reached his hand up and yanked it. He heard yells from outside the door and chuckled kissing Chloe gently. "Now we have as much time as we want. Tell me detective. What do you desire?" He didn't need to use his mojo, not that it would work, because she would tell him what she wanted. "I want. I want you Lucifer. Always." He smiled and she finished with the buttons on his shirt and discarded it to the floor. Their shirtless bodies pressed against each other and the wetness between her legs and the hardness between his becoming apparent to the other. "Luci..... fuck." "We'll get to that bit love." He reached his hand to her back and, finding the clasp to her bra, skilfully slid it off her and smiled at the sight. The woman who claimed to sleep with him when hell froze over. He looked around and, finding a spare mattress by the looks of it, laid Chloe on top of it and positioned himself above her. He knew it had been longer than seven minutes but they didn't care. The pair of them finally fulfilling their deepest desires. 

After a while of teasing each other Lucifer rolled the latex over his member and held himself still, teasing Chloe with the tip of his shaft. She let out a sharp gasp as he eased himself in, gently stroking her hair and kissing the whole of her top half mercilessly. "Lucifer please." He gave her a smug smile and placed his hands on her hips, his lips to hers and he started thrusting in and out, slowly at first but gradually speeding up. The moaning of his name only encouraged him to pick up the pace, his desire being to hear her moan his name again. Of course, Lucifer being Lucifer, it didn't take much effort to please a woman but Lucifer put in all the effort to make her feel loved and wanted. Chloe tightened around his member and he grunted. "Come on Chloe. Let go. Come on stop holding on darling." His voice was soft when speaking to her. Soothing and instead of a command it was gentle, almost asking her. She did as he said and he followed her into a sweet release, resting his head in the crook of her neck and kissing carefully. He smiled removing himself from her, making Chloe wince slightly but a peck to her forehead and she felt better. She snuggled up to him hoping to use some of the devils body heat to keep herself warm. The only thing stopping them from laying in his bed and sleeping peacefully next to each other was the group of friends sat close to the elevator. He smiled and kissed her nose gently and she giggled. The effects of the amount of drinks she had had died down now and she was hopeful that she would remember that tomorrow when she woke up. An experience never to forget. Lucifers face lit up and he put his shirt on Chloe and pulled his boxers and pants on lifting her into his arms. He opened the door checking for people but everyone had left. He smiled and walked to where their phones were and Chloe had a message. He looked at it and smiled. 

Get it decker! Finally your dream has come true literally, can't wait to tease you about it tomorrow -  
Maze

He picked all their belongings up and walked them to the elevator and up to the penthouse they went. Lucifer stepped out of his pants and laid in bed with Chloe. Neither of them bothered to sort themselves out, just desperate to lay in bed and sleep. "Goodnight Chloe." "Goodnight Lucifer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	8. e i g h t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Smut

Chloe's PoV  
I was sat at the kitchen counter and Lucifer was making coffee. "Chloe. You're their best detective. There is no way you are going to fail this damn test. Now it's past one in the morning. We have work at like. Eight tomorrow. Please come to bed?" "Luci. I have to go over this. You go to bed. I'm fine." "I know. How about we play a game. I ask you the stupid revision questions and if you get one wrong you lose a piece of clothing. If you get it right. I do."

Lucifers PoV  
She just hummed a reply and we sat on the big couch in front of the flat screen. She handed me the cards and I smiled. "They ask these questions?" "Along those lines." I nodded and shuffled through. "Ok. When arresting a civilian what rights do you read them?" She looked at me and chuckled. "Miranda rights." I sighed. "You choose what I lose."  
"Jacket off." I slipped my jacket off and looked back at the cards.  
"Right. What does code 11-80 mean?" She looked at me and her brows furrowed. "Car accident. Minor injuries." I shook my head and she smacked my chest playfully. "What was it?" "Major injuries."

She sat there for a while and I chuckled. "Sorry. I don't think I explained properly. It's time you lose your shirt Chloe." I undid all the buttons and smiled at her slipping it off her shoulders. Leaving her in her bra. "Right. Code 10?" "Bomb threat."

It went like this for a while and eventually I had nothing but my silk boxers and she was in her panties. I had my legs crossed, hoping to cover my arousal. "The tie breaker my love. Code 314. Personally like this one." She thought for a while and I chuckled. "You have five seconds decker."  
"I. I don't know Lucifer. What is it?" I moved closer to her and kissed her gently lifting my hand to cup her breast. "Code 314. Public indecency. But I'm sure we can get away with this. Detective?"  
"I'll let you off." She muttered and I smiled kissing her again. "One more question. Finish the game off?"  
"Ok." "What is my name?" He nipped at her skin gently and she moaned. "Lucifer...." I took off my boxers at the same time as I pulled off her panties and smiled.  
"The games finished. But I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	9. n i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings: Mentions of death

Chloe's PoV  
Trixie was at her friends for a sleepover and our 8 year old Bailey was sat in front of the fire. He was one of the most athletic kids you would ever meet. American football, soccer, hockey, baseball and swimming. He did everything. But then earlier this year his teammate Cody passed away and he quit all sports and has been locking himself in his room.

Lucifer was the last person Bailey ever wanted to talk to anymore and it was killing them both. Their father son bond seemed unbreakable but now it seems irreparable. When we were going through a photo album Bailey picked up a photo and looked at me. "Mummy?" He looked at me with the same head tilt he must have got from his father.  
"Yeah?" I asked smiling down at him softly.  
"I know what I am. And I know what daddy is." I looked at him confused. "Bailey honey. I'm confused."  
"My eyes can change colour mum!" He yelled excitedly. "Oh they do do they?" Lucifer said from the kitchen and Bailey shrunk into my side.

"Lucifer!" I scolded and he chuckled walking closer. "Bailey. I was kidding. Show me."  
"Only if you'll show me."  
"A deal with the devil. Go on then. Little hellion first." Bailey chuckled and his eyes morphed into a slightly lighter red than his fathers. Lucifer gave a proud smile and ruffled his hair up. He mimicked baileys actions and he gasped. "Well well well my little sports enthusiast. You know. I could get your uncle Amenadiel to send a message to Cody. But I want you to do something for me ok?" "Ok?"  
"You can write a letter for your uncle to deliver to Cody but I want you to get back onto those sports teams. Your little friend wouldn't want you to quit."  
"You promise." "Bailey. I have never lied to you or your mother. Or your sister and I don't plan on doing so. When I say your friend will get the letter. He will get the letter. If you go back to what you love ok?" Bailey nodded and I smiled as a passion of Baileys was rekindled. He ran to his room to write a letter and lucifer sat next to me smiling. "Our littls baby girl will be so happy to meet you Luci."  
"Our little baby girl will catch every mans eye and I will personally snap their arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda liked this one
> 
> xxxx


	10. t e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one. Enjoy!

Lucifer was sat across from Dr Linda Martin for his weekly therapist appointment when she brought up a strange point. "How is Chloe?" Lucifer looked up and smiled. "She is doing just fine Doctor." "And your relationship?" "Incredible." Lucifer had a strange feeling this was going to take a turn and he wasn't expecting it.

"So have you thought about maybe taking the next step?" "Next step?" "You know like. Moving in together permanently. Having a child. Getting married. Buy a pet." "I don't think she wants Beatrice living above a night club. I wouldn't mind getting married to the detective. Chloe is allergic to cats and the penthouse isn't safe for a pet and her apartment is too small. And a child? I mean. If it came up I think I'd handle it quite well but. Planning a child? After only a year? I'm not sure the detective would be comfortable."

Chloe was stood outside Linda's office listening to Lucifer. A few weeks ago she had discovered she was late. She took a test, just to be on the safe side, and it resulted in a positive outcome. Now she had to tell Lucifer.

Lucifer was looking at the doctor confused. "Is she going to break up with me? Is this like my final chance to prove her wrong? I really do love her Linda. More than life itself. I mean. I've literally been to hell twice for her and I would do it again and again. And again. If it meant she and her offspring were safe. Does she not realise that?" "No I know Luci. I'm not breaking up with you."

He turned round and smiled at his girlfriend. His miracle. "Chloe?" She smiled at him and he patted the space next to him but she shook her head. He stood up and touched her face. "Chloe what's wrong love?" "I'm pregnant Luce." He stopped and looked at her smiling. "You are?" She nodded and cupped her cheek gently brushing his lips across hers. "I love you Chloe." "I love you too Lucifer." They both looked at Linda who wiped a tear and smiled gently at Lucifer. "Well done idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> xxxx


	11. e l e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA short one

When Linda and Amenadiel walked into the deckerstar household, they heard a lot of bickering and trixie giggling. They stood in the doorway of the lounge and looked at trixie. "What are they doing?" "They had an argument. Something about Lucifer walking into a mafia house and going 'Hello bad guys' and then starting a fight." Linda and Amenadiel looked at Chloe and lucifer who were cuddling but not looking at each other. Chloe looking at the tv and lucifer the window. "But. They're cuddling." "Yep. But whenever one of them is sad or they've argued with someone they need a hug. Welcome to my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See 
> 
> xxxx


	12. t w e l v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. I hate making Dan out to be the terrible father but it's just an idea. I love Dan and don't see him as a bad character. Thank you.

Chloe was furious. Trixie had her school play tonight and she was playing one of the lead roles. Lucifer had stopped bye to wish his favourite urchin good luck and he hadn't seen his detective all day. "Lucifer? Could you come and watch the show with mummy?" "Trixie I'm sure lucifer-." "Sure. I'll watch the urchin say some words on stage." Chloe turned to look at him and he smiled. "What? Daniel is a douche. Step-devil to the rescue?" Chloe just chuckled and trixie went to grab her shoes while Chloe hugged lucifers middle.

"Thank you." "Mhm. You know I was thinking last night. Dan has cancelled on you and trixie for the past two years straight. Maybe it's time to stop defending him love. He's hurting trixie and he's hurting you. Let him go." "But Lucifer he's her dad.." "Then maybe Chloe. Maybe he needs to start acting like it. Because these past few years. Since me and you got together. He definitely hasn't been her dad. Listen. I know it's gonna be difficult but. He's hurting you chloe. And I can't sit by and watch your ex husband hurt you." His tone was gentle but Chloe knew he meant it. "No you're right. You're right and me and trixie both know it. Hey. I'm sorry I've been kind of avoiding you today." "Don't worry about it. Make up for it tonight?" "Lucifer. We've had sex every night for the best week." "So. What's another night? Besides. There are many things I still have to do to you." She shook her head, at this point she was used to his sex puns or jokes.

Trixie walked back in and lucifer smirked and took her hand and holding the other out for the not-so-little-anymore urchin.

When they arrived at the school trixie went to her teacher for her face paint done and Chloe and lucifer sat in the audience. "You know. She's really glad you agreed to come Luci." "I wouldn't miss it for the world love. I told her that whenever Daniel wasn't there I would be. It just so happens. That Dan wasn't coming so I did." "Aww. Sweet devil."

After the show  
Trixie ran over to her favourite devil and her mum and lucifer smiled. "How did I do mummy? Lucifer?" "You did brilliant monkey." "You didn't do-. I'm kidding. You did, and I hate to say it, but you did bloody amazing." "You mean it?" "I don't lie Beatrice. Come on. My treat. Why don't we go grab a pizza watch some movies play some monopoly."

Trixie rushed to the car and Chloe and lucifer smiled, climbing in themselves and driving to the pizza place and then to the deckerstar household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I don't see Dan as this type of character but, I ran out of ideas 
> 
> xxxx


	13. t h i r t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cute one

If there is one thing lucifer loves, it's cuddling with Chloe before they go to sleep and when they wake up. This morning, she was facing away from him with her back pressed up against his chest. He smiled and massaged the top of her shoulders carefully and left gentle kisses on her neck. "Morning baby." Lucifer smiled at kissed her cheek. "Good morning love. Did you sleep well?" "Yes actually. You were like my own personal heater." The two of them giggled and when she tried to get up he pulled her closer and pouted. "We don't have work today, Trixie is at Daniels and you don't need to shower right now. Stay?" "Fine. You know, everyone is so scared of you when you do the whole devil thing but if they really got to know you, you're just a big softy." Lucifer gasped and held his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. "Chloe Decker. How dare you. The devil is not soft. I'm going to tickle you." "No." He nodded and tickled her sides and buried his head in her neck. "Ok ok you're not soft. I'm sorry." He stopped and smiled, resting his head on her stomach. "I love you Chloe." Chloe froze and looked at him. "You what?" He looked up and they both chuckled. "I did it Chloe. I finally said it." "You did baby. I love you too." "Damn. That actually feels good." "I love you lucifer." "I love you too Chloe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	14. f o u r t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very cute I think

When Lucifers ex-wife was killed (the real one this time) he was furious. He wanted to solve the case that little bit more than everyone else. Chloe couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and he wouldn't hesitate to reassure her that he was with her and only her. He had been missing for about half an hour and they had finally found their guy. "We best get there before lucifer does. Decker, Espinoza. You two are up. Smith, Jules. You two go as well.

When Chloe and Dan pulled up outside the house the guy lived in, they all shook their heads when they saw lucifers corvette out front. "Everyone stand down. Chlo. Try talk him down before he gets put in cuffs as well."

Chloe walked slowly into the house and heard a shuffle and, when she walked into the kitchen, she saw her boyfriend stood in front of a guy, holding a gun towards his head. "Lucifer. Think about this." "I've done plenty of thinking detective. He killed her, and for what, a few extra bucks. I don't buy it." Chloe walked in front of lucifer and cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb over his stubbled face. "Baby. This isn't you. I know you're upset and you want him to be punished. I know it was your job for so many years but this isn't how we do it and you know that."

Chloe just buried her head in his chest and let the tears freely roll down her cheeks. "Please baby." She flinched when she heard a gun shot and the rest of the police swarm in and, when chloe looked up, lucifer was handing the gun to Dan and shooting daggers at the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute? 
> 
> xxxx


	15. f i f t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for a few hours. All the ones from now on will be updated at the same time as Wattpad. Hoping to write a book that follows a storyline soon so keep your eyes peeled :)

Bang!

Chloe watched the bullet hit lucifer in the stomach and shot her gun. Hearing the suspect drop to the floor, she ran over to her new boyfriend and tapped his cheek. "Stay awake baby. The ambulance will be here soon I promise." "Baby? I like that." She smiled and kissed his forehead weakly. "Chlo?" "Dan. Dan you need to help me sit him up quick." "What about the other guy?" "The bullet hit him straight in the chest. It was a blind shot, he shot first though. Dan just help me sit him up."

The wait for the ambulance and the drive to the hospital seemed to last forever. "We are gonna have to give him some blood at the hospital. He's lost quite a bit." Chloe stopped him. "He's got a very rare blood disorder. The only person who can give him blood is his brother." "Ok. Can you give him a call?"

4 hours later.....

A beep was echoing around lucifers head. Everything seemed pitch black and then he remembered. The guy, the gun, his detective. "Ch....chloe?"

Chloe jumped up from her chair next to his bed and squeezed his hand. "Hey. How you feeling?" "Like I've been run over by a steam train. What happened after he shot me?" "You don't remember anything?" "Well. I remember you giving me a new nickname, which I find actually quite comforting, I remember detective douche turned up and that's it. What happened to the guy who shot me?" "He's dead. I took a blind shot before going to help you. Hit him straight in the chest." "Well I'm glad you're not hurt. So, how long am I in here for?" "Few days."

He coughed a little before looking at her. "Few days? Chloe. I'm the damn devil. I don't need your human meds to make me better." "Lucifer. You nearly died of blood loss. We had to get Amenadiel to give you some of his blood. You will stay in here until the doctors believe you are fit to leave, then you will take a month off of work." "Not if you are going back in. Chloe I'll bribe my way in if I have to. I am not letting you go back to work if I'm not there." "I managed before you were around. I managed when you went to hell. I managed when you left for Vegas. I don't rely on you lucifer. I like having you around." "And how many times have I had to jump in front of a bullet for you exactly?" "That's not the point Lucifer. I love you ok?" "I knew that." "And I don't want to lose you yet, so until you are cleared by the doctors and the precinct, you are not returning to work." "Then you aren't either."

"I'm sure you'll be out of here soon baby." Lucifer's face lit up slightly and he smiled. "I guess." "Love you." "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Really hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Twitter: MuffinTopLuci  
> Wattpad: MuffinTopDeckertsar 
> 
> xxxx


End file.
